


You Make My Dopamine Levels Go All Silly

by Purplemoon153



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: Attorney in a Hurry + pillow fort + evening in = fluff
Relationships: Gary Goldstein/Man in a Hurry
Kudos: 13





	You Make My Dopamine Levels Go All Silly

Jeremiah entered his shared apartment to find it empty. He walked through the apartment, turning on lights as he went. He glanced around the main living area when a brilliant idea hit him. He hurried back to the bedroom. He changed out of his work clothes and into pajamas. He pulled his hair up into a messy bun at the base of his neck before getting to work. He pulled the blankets, pillows, and comforter off the bed and dragged them into the living room. Miah left them there and stepped into the kitchen. He grabbed an apron and tied it on over his Sonic pajama bottoms and loose fitting grey t-shirt. He took a box of cake mix from the shelf and poured it into a mixing bowl. He mixed in two eggs and half a cup of vegetable oil. He scooped the cake mix cookies onto a tray and put it into the oven and turned it on. He untied the apron and tossed it over the back of one of the chairs in the dining area. He returned to the living room and pulled the cushions off of the couches. He set himself to work building a decent sized pillow fort that'd be big enough for himself and Gary. 

When Miah had just finished the finishing touches on the fort he heard the front door creak open. He glanced up and looked at Gary who had just gotten home. Ding. The cookies were done. Miah straightened up and walked back over to the oven, pulled on some mitts and pulled the cookies out. He placed the tray on the stove top and turned back to Gary who just smiled fondly at him.

“So what have you been up to?” Gary asked, taking in the scene that was their living room. Miah smiled brightly and turned to put an electrical kettle full of water on.

“I thought it’d be nice to have a movie night, complete with pillow fort, cookies, and hot chocolate,” Miah responded, grabbing a spatula from a drawer and removing from the baking sheet and putting them on a laid out piece of paper towel. 

“That sounds wonderful.”

“I know right?”

“So what movie are we going to watch?”

“I thought I’d let you pick.”

“So what you mean is you didn’t want to choose.”

“You don’t need to throw me under the bus Gare.”

“Okay, okay. Hmm what do I want to watch?”

“Probably something sad and thoughtful which is why I’ve made comfort food.”

“Oh, you know me so well.”

“I try.”

“Dead Poets Society.”

“Hmm?”

“The movie I want to watch is Dead Poets Society.”

“I haven’t seen it before, is it any good?”

“I really love it.”

“Well, lets get it set up before these cookies get too cold,” Miah said, brushing past Gary as he grabbed the charging cable for his laptop. He plugged it into the wall and then led the wire into the pillow fort. He jogged back into the bedroom to grab his laptop. He bumped into Gary who was going to change into comfy clothes. Miah chuckled as he grabbed his laptop and brought it back into the main living area. He set up the laptop in the pillow fort and plugged it in. 

Miah walked back into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs from the cupboard. He placed them on the counter and grabbed the kettle and poured water into the mugs. He replaced the kettle and retrieved the coco powder from the pantry and added several spoonfuls to each mug. He mixed them up and carried them into the pillow fort, left them there, and went back and transferred the cookies onto a plate that he also took into the pillow fort. He pulled up Hulu and found the film. Gary joined Miah a few moments later. They curled up together as the opening credits played.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very appreciated


End file.
